Tense
by Spunky Sparrow
Summary: Captain Sparrow finds one of the crew going off her watch........Complete


*Just a quick short story that I came up with yesterday! Enjoy!~ 

Disclaimer; I do not own POTC or Captain Jack Sparrow….All of the others I do…to an extent! Lol! 

Feedback; yes…but please no flaming! Thanks!

Tense 

Shelle looked around to make sure no one was watching. The Black Pearl and Sparrow's Sanctuary were tethered together with ropes. Sparrow's Sanctuary was a bit further out in the water. So the Pearl was the ship that was tethered to the dock. She stood on the bow of Sanctuary and let her gaze fall to the town. Tortuga. A wild and wicked place. Shelle loved it. They hadn't been there for some time. But she drew the short straw. So she was left to stand guard. The rest of the crews had gone into town and there was no telling when they would return. Shelle was not happy.

"Bloody hell! It's so unfair!" she yelled out loud. No one was listening. No one was there.

"What is yer problem?" she heard a voice. Shelle looked over to see Lee rowing up to the side of the ship in a small row boat.

"What are ye doin' here? Yer supposed to be having fun." Shelle helped Lee up onto the ship.

"I'm tired. Besides. I had plenty of fun." Lee said with a smirky grin. Shelle rolled her eyes. She looked down to see the rowboat drifting out to sea.

"Lee!" she yelled.

"Don't be yellin'! Me head already hurts."

"Damnit, you didn't tie up the rowboat!" Shelle was about to scramble down the ladder rope, but it was too late.

"Sorry." Lee said quietly.

"Bloody hell. I'm going to town."

"Aren't ye supposed to be on watch?" Lee asked. She turned to see Shelle balancing on the rope that connected the ships together. Lee rushed to the side of the ship. "What the bleedin' hell are ye doin?"

"Since you decided to let the rowboat go, this is the only way to get to town. Now will ye just shut up?" Shelle held her arms out to her sides to balance herself. She was halfway to the Pearl. Lee was watching closely. And she began to snicker.

Shelle glanced over her shoulder at her friend and shipmate. She didn't move the rest of her body for fear of falling in and causing a commotion.

"What the hell is so bleedin' funny?" she asked in an angry whisper.

"Yer in trouble." Lee said with a whistle and proceeded to her quarters. Shelle looked over at the Black Pearl and saw a figure standing on deck.

"Oh bugger me." She said loudly. The figure moved forward and Shelle could then begin to make out who it was in the moonlight.

"Might I ask what yer doin' on that there rope missy?" It was Captain Jack.

"What do ye care?" Shelle snapped back at him. She didn't move. She couldn't move. Jack moved closer to where the rope was tied to the Pearl.

"Aren't ye supposed to be on watch?" he asked. His hands moving towards the rope.

"Don't touch the rope!"

"Ye didn't answer my question. Are you supposed to be on watch?"

"Aye." Shelle said through clenched teeth.

"Then why are ye walkin' the rope to the Pearl?"

"Because I was."

"That isn't a good enough answer missy." With that Jack began to swing the rope. Shelle was precariously close to falling off, but she somehow maintained her balance.

"Bloody Christ Jack! Stop that!"

"That's Captain Sparrow to you love." Shelle glared at him.

"Fine, Captain Sparrow. Stop that!"

"Can't do that love." And with a flick of his wrist, Shelle ended up in the water with a splash. She came up sputtering and a few explicit words aimed at Jack. He smirked and threw her a rope.

"Take the rope and I'll pull you up." Despite the want to yank him into the water as well, she grabbed it. She was closer to the Pearl than to Sanctuary. Jack pulled her up onto the deck of the Pearl. She glared at him.

"Ye ruined the feathers in me hat Captain." She stomped off in the direction of the plank that led off of the ship. She didn't take more than one step when she felt Jack's hand on her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Tell me where you're going."

"To have some fun of me own. I'm sick and tired of always drawing the short straw. Now let go of me arm Captain Sparrow." She emphasized his name with a hiss. Jack didn't let go. He smiled at her.

"The cat has claws. Meow." Jack pulled Shelle roughly to him and held her tight.

"I said, let me go."

"Don't think so love. You've been awfully tense lately love. How come?"

"Why do ye care? It's not like I matter." She struggled in Jack's arms.

"Ye do matter love." He took her hand and led her to his cabin. He locked the door. She stood there still glaring at him. He sat down at the table and propped up his feet.

"Are ye hungry love?"

"No." She turned to leave but was quickly stopped by Jack once again. When she felt the slight stinging sensation on her backside. 

"Ouch!" she yelled. She turned to see Jack standing there holding her whip. "What the bleedin' hell did ye do that for? Give me my whip!"

Jack shook a finger at her with a sly grin.

"Don't think so love." He flicked the whip in his hand. "Ye really should get out of those wet clothes." Shelle made a lunge for her whip, but Jack was quicker. With a flick of the whip, her shirt was in pieces. 

"Look what ye did to me shirt!"

"I can see and I like it." Jack said. Shelle looked down and saw that her breasts were exposed. She stormed over to wardrobe to grab a shirt but Jack was too quick for her. "Don't think so love." Jack had thrown down her whip and had a dagger in his hand. With one quick cut, her shirt lay in tatters on the floor. Shelle was so angry she slapped him.

"Now I didn't deserve that one." He threw his dagger on the floor and grabbed her wrists. He pushed her against the wardrobe and held her hands above her head. She struggled, but Jack tightened his grip. Shelle was about to bring up her knee, but Jack turned so that his hip was pressing into her.

"Don't deserve that either love." He looked deep into her eyes and she was lost. "Now are ye goin' to behave? Or do I need to spank you?" Shelle began to struggle once again. Jack picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She beat her fists on his back as he carried her to his bed. He dropped her in the middle of it. She made a move to scramble off of it, but Jack covered her body with his. Her hands once again held down. The more Shelle struggled, the more aroused Jack became. She had never been this feisty before. Diane had told him that she hadn't been herself of late. Grumpy. Stubborn. Sassy.

Shelle felt the hardness of his body on hers. She knew that she was fighting a losing battle. But it was fun to fight all the same.

"I'm goin' to ask ye once again. Are ye goin' to behave?"

"Nay." She said. Jack growled and positioned her so that she was lying across his lap. Somewhere and somehow, he had relieved her of her breeches. She lay totally naked under his gaze. She felt the sting of his hand on her bare bottom. The slap echoing through the room.

"Ouch!" she cried out. Slap. Slap. "Jack!"

"Are ye foregettin' who's your captain missy?" he asked. Slap.

"Captain. Please!" The slaps were starting to sting. Slap. "Ow!"

"Are ye goin' to behave now missy?" Shelle felt wetness in her eyes, but she knew it was more frustration than anything.

"Aye Captain Sparrow. May I go now?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Nay love. Ye may not." Shelle didn't have the power to fight him any longer. She gasped when she felt his lips on her bottom. Kissing and caressing her so gently. Her toes curled. Her stomach had butterflies. She moaned as she felt her tongue trace the roundness of her bottom.

"Jack!"

"Aye love." He turned her so that she was lying on her back on the pillows. He stood and began to undress. His eyes never leaving Shelle's. She was so aroused from her 'punishment', her hand moved to her breast. She circled her nipple with her finger. Bringing it to a hardened nub.

"Are ye gonna let me have some fun love?" he asked. He could feel his erection growing by the second watching her. He growled when he watched her hand move lower on her body. His hands were stuck at the waistband of his pants. Never had she been so bold with him.

"Love, stop." She didn't. She toyed with him. Her hand hovering over her womanhood.

"What did ye say Captain? I didn't hear you." She said with a smirk of her own. With a growl Jack was on her. His mouth ravished hers. Tongues dueling like two swords.

"Yer a tease love."

"Aye captain." Shelle moved her hand back down and grasped his hardened erection in her hand. Jack moaned at her touch. She began to stroke him. Not that he needed any additional help. She loved the feel of him. She teased him by running her finger over the tip of him. Feeling the wetness forming. Jack growled at her once again. She sought his lips. At the same time, she took his hand and guided it to her own wetness. He needed no further direction. He quickly moved his fingers inside of her until she was the one begging.

"Jack, please."

"Who's yer captain?"

"Ye are Jack. Please stop teasing me. Or I'll burst!" Jack quickly moved himself between her legs and pushed inside of her. She arched her hips into his. Wanting to feel him deep inside of her. Theirs was a frenzied passion. Taking what they wanted from each other. Shelle felt her whole entire body tingle with lust. Lust for her captain. She yanked his head down to hers once again.

"I love ye Jack!" she cried out as he poured himself into her. Her inner walls clutching around him. Tightening the hold on him.

"I know ye do lassie. I love all of me ladies." Jack rolled next to her. Exhausted. He lay there for a few minutes. Both of them slowing down their breathing. He propped up on an elbow. Tracing her bare nipple with his finger. Watching it grow erect. Shelle reached down for his hand and brought his finger to her mouth. Sucking on it and licking it.

"Are ye goin' to be a good little pirate now love?"

"Maybe." 


End file.
